NEW* Revised version of Harry Potter In Tortall
by Daine1
Summary: I added a few more chapters to the original and fixed some things...read it and find out what happens!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the characters used in this fic. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Quidditch, and Hogwarts all belong to JK Rowling. Daine, Numair, Jon, Alanna, Neal, Zek, Kuri, and all of the rest as well as Tortall and Carthak belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
I am definitely a TP fan, not a Harry Potter fan, but I thought it would be interesting if Harry Potter and Co. went to Tortall. This story takes place during before Keladry comes for page training. It is when Neal is here, but not when Kel is. Please, NO FLAMES!!!!! You can give suggestions, but no trashing my fic, I worked hard on it!!! Thanks!!  
  
THANK YOU everyone who reviewed the first part of this fic!! It is so encouraging to hear what you all said!! Thanks again!!   
  
This takes place when Daine is 17, Numair 30, Alanna ?, George seven years older than Alanna, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are 15.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!! Please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barked at the two boys.   
Harry and Ron stopped talking. Hermione gave them a look that clearly said 'You two had better pay attention.' But it wasn't long before Harry and Ron were talking again. They had a lot on their minds. All week they felt like they were being watched. It was very peculiar.   
"Harry, Ron, SHUT UP!" Hermione said, interrupting their conversation. She had said it fairly loud.   
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, come to my desk after class." Professor McGonagall told the three of them sternly.   
All of them turned red and looked down at their desk. Suddenly the ball rang; class was over. Hermione, Harry, and Ron gathered their things and walked slowly to Professor McGonagall's desk, dreading what was coming next. Just as Professor McGonagall was about to open her mouth, Professor Snape entered the room.   
"Professor McGonagall," He began, but he never got to finish. There was a sudden, BOOM and a blinding light. The two teachers and three students were sucked up and carried away. Where they were going they had no idea………  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Arrival  
  
"Page Nealan, be careful with that spell, if you handle it improperly…" Numair stopped talking to the page in his magic class at the sudden BOOM and bright light. Then there was a CRASH and five people were lying on the floor.   
"Where are we?" The black haired, green-eyed boy asked groggily.   
At this simple sentence everyone in the class immediately began muttering amongst themselves. There were also a few remarks like "Way to go Neal" and "What have you done Neal? Lord Wyldon won't be happy!"   
"SILENCE!!!" Numair roared black fire spilling out of his hands.   
He cautiously approached the five people that were slowly coming around. Suddenly the five stood up.   
"Where are we?" The tall woman with her hair in a tight bun demanded sharply.   
Numair seemed to startle at the woman's sharp tone, but he said immediately "You are in Tortall, the palace in Corus, Tortall to be precise. Who are you?"   
The five looked around with wondering looks on their faces. It seemed as though there were three children and two adults.   
"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall," the lady with the tight bun said, "this is my colleague, Professor Severus Snape," she said pointing to the thin, greasy looking, black haired, hook-nosed man, "these are my students, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely."   
She finished pointing to the black haired, green-eyed boy who first spoke, the bushy-haired, pretty-looking girl, and a tall red haired, freckled boy.   
"Who are you?" Snape asked, almost icily.   
Numair straightened himself a little, "I am Numair Salmalin, black-robed mage and this is my magic class. I think that we need to go see Jon."   
The five visitors gave each other quizzical looks, but followed the tall mage. Numair then looked as if something had just donned on him and turned to face his totally silent class.   
"You may speak and you may also leave, class is almost over." More black fire came out of his hands and the class was able to speak.   
The five visitors looked at him wide-eyed and left the classroom. When they were on their way down the hall Professor McGonagall asked Numair,  
"What did you do to your class to make them quiet? Was that magic?"   
"Yes," Numair replied, "it was the only way I could have gotten them to be quiet. Why do you ask?"   
"Well," Professor McGonagall began, but Professor Snape cut her off.   
"That is not important. Where are you taking us?" Numair looked down his long nose at the greasy haired man who was shorter than him.   
"It is not polite to interrupt. And I am taking you to the king." Hermione, Harry, and Ron began to giggle at the look on Snape's face. They didn't think someone had chastised him in a long time.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Decisions   
  
The five visitors and Numair entered a big, circular room with a nice oak table in the center and many chairs around the table. Seated at the chair directly opposite the entrance was a man with coal black hair and bright sapphire eyes. He smiled as Numair came in and asked, "Numair, what have you brought for me?"   
His smile soon turned to a frown when he saw the five visitors, not an upset, angry frown, but more of a contemplative frown.   
"Jon, these people were thrown into our world when a page mishandled a spell. There are two teachers, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape and these three here are their students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger. This is King Jonathan of Tortall." Numair said this in one breath; everyone could tell he was very excited about these foreign people.   
"But we never told you where we were from, how did you know we were from another world Master Numair?" Hermione asked curiously.   
Numair smiled at Hermione. "I simply assumed. The way you were confused at the beginning, the dazed looks you gave each other when you learned where you were, your clothes and appearances, and the spell the pages were learning has been known to bring in people from other worlds. Although I could ask you the same kind of question, how did you know to call me Master?"   
Hermione blushed and shrugged, Numair smirked.   
"Well," said King Jonathan, "I guess we need to sort this out. Let me think a moment." Everyone was silent as the King of Tortall briefly thought about this situation. "Hmmmm, well it seems I am running a blank. Maybe it is the shock of seeing people just thrown into our world by a page's spell. Hmmm, well first, who was the page that mishandled the spell?"   
Numair answered promptly, "Nealan of Queenscove."   
"I will call him in here, I want to make sure he doesn't feel like he is to blame. Next cancel you magic class for a few days. You will most likely be with our guests the most and your class will be a little excitable after what happened. You are excused from most other duties, have Daine and Alanna help you. I will call them in. They are in the Rider's Fields. Gunther, will please come here?"   
Jon asked the young man who was standing in the corner. He was the King's personal runner. The young man stepped forward. "Summon Page Nealan, Lord Wyldon, Daine Sarassri, and Sir Alanna to please report here." Gunther went to go do what he was told.   
]"Next we will need some mages on trying to figure out how to send our guests home. I will choose some. Until we figure it out you five can sleep in two of the empty teacher's apartments, Numair will show you where. Numair be the host of our guests with Alanna and Daine. That is all for now. Daine and Alanna will join you shortly and I will inform Lord Wyldon about the cancellation of your magic class. Off you go." Jon shooed the six of them away.   
Through the whole time Jon was talking the five visitors had been silent. In awe that someone running a blank could come up with so much, so fast and get it done.   
Numair showed them the door and they walked down the hall, Numair talking to Professor McGonagall and leading the way. Snape came next and a little further back came Harry Ron and Hermione. As they were walking they passed a short, red haired, tough looking woman who was talking to a curly brown haired young woman, both in breeches and a shirt. Numair smiled at the two and said something to Professor McGonagall as they passed. But when they passed Snape, something odd happened. Snape jerked his head up and stared at the two for a while.   
The two women noticed this, but kept on walking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed and said nothing, for fear Snape would hear.   
Then they heard Numair say, "this will be the males room and this is the females room, call me if you need anything I am in room 16, my workroom, or room 18, that says, Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarassri." He departed leaving the girls in their room and the boys in theirs, to discuss what just took place.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Alanna And Daine  
  
* Story now follows Alanna and Daine starting when they passed Snape in the hall *  
  
"So why do you think we were summoned by the King, Alanna?" Daine asked  
"I have no idea w—" Alanna began, but stopped as a greasy black haired man passed them staring openly. "Did you see that guy? He just stared at us like he loves us or something!"   
"Maybe he does!" joked Daine and laughed, but Alanna didn't.   
"I don't know, he leaves a bad taste in my mouth."   
Daine immediately turned serious. "We'll just have to keep and eye on him. We're here."   
They opened the door and walked into Jon's meeting room. He was talking to Lord Wyldon about the pages and Neal was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting. Then he finished his conversation with Wyldon. "I will take care of that, sire." And Wyldon left the room.   
"Neal," said Jon "come here." Jon mumbled something quickly and smiled. Neal smiled and left too.   
"Quick conversation." Alanna muttered to Daine.  
Then Jon faced Alanna and Daine, he looked tired, like he had just taken care of a huge amount of things. "Listen, we have some visitors and I want you two to be excused from most of your duties and play hostesses. Talk to Numair, he can explain it better, right now I am tired."   
Alanna and Daine gave each other confused glances as the King left through a back door.   
"Let's go find your lover boy, Daine." Said Alanna.   
Daine gave her a playful shove as they exited the room and headed for apartment number 18.  
  
* Story now follows Numair *  
  
Numair sighed as he reached the apartment he shared with Daine. It had been a long, exciting day and tomorrow would probably be longer. He glanced outside. The sun had just set. Where were Daine and Alanna? But most importantly (to Numair) where was Daine? Hadn't Jon said he would summon them? Almost as if to answer his question the door opened and in walked Daine and Alanna, looking like they were full of questions. Numair ran over and picked up his fiancée in a tight hug.   
"Hello, Magelet." Daine returned his hug and replied with a muffled "Hello."   
Numair put Daine down and greeted Alanna while Daine picked up Kitten.   
"It has been a while since I have seen you, Alanna."   
"I know it has." She replied. "So this is your apartment, you share with Daine. Interesting."   
Daine smiled at Alanna, resituated Kitten on her hip, and said, "Alanna, you have seen Numair's apartment before."   
"Yes, but not when he was sharing it with his fiancée. Congratulations, by the way, I don't think I have told you that yet." Numair and Daine just smiled.   
"So down to business," continued Alanna, "Jon said that you, Numair, would explain everything about our guests, so sit mage, and explain."   
  
* Story follows Alanna *  
  
About an hour later Alanna left apartment thinking about these new arrivals and what she would be doing with them until they left. She was also thinking about the man, Professor Snape, who had stared at her and Daine. She thought it would be wise to tell George, who was with her in Corus and staying at the palace (the kids were with Maude at the swoop), about this man, just to have an extra eye on him. Little did she know Daine was going to say the exact same thing to Numair.  
  
* Story follows Daine *  
  
"You know Numair," Daine began, setting an asleep Kitten on the couch, "I think that man, Professor Snape, was staring at Alanna and I as we were walking down the hall a little too long. I think we should keep an eye on him. So does Alanna, she thought he might have his eye on us, but I don't know. Although she may have more experience at detecting these things than I do. I just want you to be on alert."   
`Just then an eagle interrupted her   
My mate has been hurt by a two legger's arrow. Please help, she is hurting   
I'm coming Daine replied.   
She turned to Numair and said, "I will be right back. This eagles mate is hurt." Daine swiftly turned into a golden eagle and followed the bird to his mate.  
  
* Story follows Numair again *  
  
'So that professor Snape has an eye on Alanna and Daine.' An overprotective Numair thought angrily.   
Numair didn't like Snape already and hearing that Snape had stared at his fiancée made his blood boil. Numair was almost positive that Alanna was right in her guess that Snape might have his eye on Daine and her. He would watch Snape closely and check to see if his guess was right. Right now, while Daine was gone, he would have to go see George and talk to him. He left the room making sure Kitten was still asleep, and locked the door.   
Halfway down the hall he ran into George who seemed to be just as angry as Numair.   
"Alanna just told me that Snape—" George began, but Numair finished for him.   
"made eyes at your wife and my fiancée?"   
"Yes." George said heatedly. "Then she went and talked to the king about something. I thought you should know. And lemme' guess you were coming to tell me the same thing?"   
"Yes. I don't think Daine or Alanna would like us being protective, so let's just keep this between us." Numair said slyly as they slowly walked back to apartment 18 and closed the door behind them.   
"We need to make sure Snape doesn't try it again." George said to Numair's question of what should we do about it.   
"We should also make sure he knows we mean business and that we will protect them and that Daine is my fiancée and Alanna is your wife, but we also have to do it without the two of them noticing."   
"Yes," George agreed, "we should give him subtle hints and stick close to our girls, not let them out of our sight until he is gone. And if he makes his move…." George hit his fist into his hand.   
"Yes, we will." Agreed Numair.   
They spent the next fifteen minutes finishing their plans and then George left to his own apartment thinking of ways he could hurt Snape if he got too near Alanna.  
  
*Story follows Ron, Hermione, and Harry just as Daine is leaving in Eagle shape*  
  
"This is so weird!" cried Ron, "We are in a different world than our own, the first probably!"   
"I don't think we are the first Ron. Remember what Master Numair said about the spell. How it has been known to take people from other worlds." Hermione argued.   
"But still, you have to admit, it's pretty neat. I wonder what the rest of Hogwarts is doing and if they have figured out where we all went? I wonder if we will have to make up the homework?" Ron asked   
"Professor Dumbledore is probably on it right now. I wonder how long we're going to be here. I don't want to miss any Quidditch matches." Harry said.   
"I personally am going to take advantage of this. I want to find out as much information as I can about this world." Hermione said, anxious to find out all she could.   
"Look it is almost ten o' clock, Hermione, Snape will be back soon from talking to Professor McGonagall, then you will have to leave. You'd better get on back to your apartment." Ron said.   
"Alright, 'night you two!" Hermione replied.   
She got up to leave and then stopped, listening intently to something going on outside their door.   
"Hermione, wha—" Harry began.   
"Shhh!" Hermione cut him off.   
She indicated for them to come to the door and listen. They heard two men talking…about Snape!   
"—Made eyes at your wife and my fiancée? " voice number one said.   
"Yes" that was voice number two, "Then she went and talked to the king about something. I thought you should know. And lemme' guess you were coming to tell me the same thing?"   
"Yes" voice number one was talking again, "I don't think Daine or Alanna would like us being protective, so let's just keep this between us."   
Then their was a closing of a door and the voice's were gone. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other wide eyed. This trip could prove to be interesting.   
Hermione quickly left the room to her own, passing Snape on the way and being sure not to look at him. She was sure if she did look at Snape she would begin to giggle.   
'Snape has eyes for the two girls that were supposed to help Master Numair escort them around the castle!' Hermione thought as she walked into the room she shared with Professor McGonagall. 'How strange?'.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: The First Day  
  
* The next day. The story follows Daine and Numair *  
  
Daine awoke to the sun in her face. She was alone. Numair was already up; she could hear him in the other room, muttering to himself. Daine smiled. Numair was always doing that. Slowly, as if all of her muscles and joints were cramped, Daine got up. She squinted against the bright sun as she stretched and yawned, thinking about everything that had happened the day before. Today would be another strange day. Daine tested her magic. Last night she was almost drained after healing the Eagle's mate, she barely made it back to the palace. Her magic was as strong as ever this morning though, proving what a good night's sleep could do for a person. Daine searched through her trunk for a nicer pair of breeches and a shirt. 'I had better make myself look presentable, and not wear my rider clothes, if I am to help show these people around. ' Daine thought. At the bottom of her trunk she found the breeches and shirt she had worn when she first arrived in Carthak, miraculously clean of river water and muck from diving in to get Zek. She put these on as she stretched again and walked into the main room of the apartment she shared with Numair. Kitten trilled at the sight of her and Numair smiled. "So you finally got up. I was just going to wake you. I knew that if I didn't wake you up soon Kitten would perform that office for me." Numair said still smiling at Daine. "I can't believe I slept this long, I was so tired after healing that eagle. More tired than usual." Daine replied, still not all the way awake. "Probably do to all of the excitement from earlier. All we are doing is waiting for Alanna and George, who the king said could help guide our guests through the palace. Then we will leave." Then, out of the blue, kitten began to trill very sharply. She only did this when people were coming. For some reason she could sense when people were coming to their room. She was always right. Every time she trilled like that there was a knock on the door. And just like always there was a knock on the door. Kitten opened it to reveal Alanna and George. "Well, there is no time like the present." Said Numair and he walked out the open door, Daine, Kitten, Alanna, and George following closely.  
  
* Story follows everyone *  
  
"And this is the royal Menagerie," Daine said, taking over for Numair. They had been touring all over the palace. Now it was lunchtime and they were at their last stop before they ate. All through the day Snape, who seemed to be infatuated with them, was watching Daine and Alanna. But Numair and George, who every once and awhile made menacing glances at Snape, were watching them even more closely. By the time they went to the rider mess for lunch, tensions were running high for two of the ten (counting Kitten) people. Numair and George were looking like they would lose it. Every time Snape looked at Alanna and Daine, they would get angrier. They were doing their best to hide it for fear Alanna and Daine would notice and their plan would be ruined. The main thing that had been talked about through the tour was the difference of the two realms. For example: Dragons were intelligent creatures in Tortall, but in the wizarding world of Europe they were like beasts. Also in Europe Muggles didn't know about wizards, whereas in Tortall the gifted and ungifted knew all about each other. Which ended up starting a whole new conversation; the difference of magics. As the tour had gone through part of the Royal Forest the Tortallans and Hogwarts wizards accidentally showed off their magics. It happened like this. The group was walking on the path usually used by the Riders when three spidrens, two female, one male jumped out in front of them. Numair went into action and blasted one with his gift while Snape and McGonagall got out their wands and stopped the other two. This all happened in a matter of seconds. The two spidrens being held by McGonagall and Snape were then killed by the two adult Hogwarts wizards. Immediately questions were asked about each person's magic. This conversation continued throughout the whole tour and was still going on as the ten people sat down for lunch. The Hogwarts wizards had already explained their kind of magic, Numair had explained the Gift with Alanna helping, and George explained his Sight. Daine had just started explaining Wild Magic as they had sat down to eat their meal, Snape listening in rapt attention. (Which was one of the reasons George and Numair were so angry.) The only interruptions in the conversation had been when something on the tour was being pointed out or explained. The ten people finished their lunch and the tour continued as it had in the morning. The topic of conversation varied a lot. It went from the Divine Realms to archery, from the Ministry of magic to wands. The tour finally ended as the sun was setting. Alanna and George went to their room (Snape looking daggers at George as he entered the room with Alanna) and left Numair and Daine to escort the visitors back to their rooms. When that was done Numair, Kitten, and Daine went to apartment number 18, dog tired. Even Kitten was too tired for her usual nighttime mischief. The two people and dragon went directly to their bedroom and fell asleep. As did the red haired woman and her husband back in their room, and the five visitors in theirs. It had been a long day.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: The Ball  
  
*Story follows Daine and Numair*   
  
When Daine woke up the next morning it was due to the Robin sitting on her pillow. I have been waiting for you to get up. it said. When I came into your room I saw this under your door. It is a note. Thank you Daine replied, stroking her Robin friend. She looked at the note. It was addressed to her and Numair. As she opened the note she recognized the handwriting as the King's. The letter said:  
  
Dear Daine and Numair,  
  
I hope it went well yesterday. Today you need to only escort our visitors around the castle until lunch. There will be a ball at sunset to recognize our guests and I want to give you plenty of time to get ready. You have to show up, no matter what (Daine!). I will give the official announcement later this morning. I have already sent a similar note to Alanna and George.  
  
King Jonathan  
  
P.S. We have not yet discovered a way to send our friends home. But we are close!  
  
Daine finished reading the letter, frowning. She really disliked formal occasions. It looked like this would be a pretty formal one. 'Oh well.' Thought Daine as she turned to the still sleeping Numair at her side. Daine woke Numair and showed him the note. Numair finished, sighed, and got dressed like Daine. They were right. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
*Story follows Alanna and George*  
  
Alanna picked up the letter again and reread it, scowling. She didn't want to go this stupid ball. George laughed as he saw his wife's face. And went to get dressed. He had already read the letter, it had said:  
  
Dear Alanna and George,  
  
We have not yet found a way to send our guests home, but we are working on it. We will be having a ball at sunset (Don't scowl Alanna! Daine and Raoul don't like them either and they are going; besides it is for our guests.) I expect you to be there, so the touring of the guests will end at lunch. I will tell Daine and Numair, so they will be prepared.  
  
King Jonathan  
  
P.S. If you don't show up you will be in huge trouble with me Lady Knight! George, make sure she doesn't run off!  
  
"I don't see why we have to go!" Alanna snapped as she got dressed.   
"Jon said we have to, so let's finish getting dressed and go see our guests. Alanna continued to scowl as she put on her breeches; she hated formal occasions!   
  
*Story follows everyone*  
  
The touring ended after lunch and everyone headed back to their rooms. Jon had made the official announcement in the morning like he said he would. After that the palace was busy with ladies going to tailors and servants cleaning. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Snape, and McGonagall (A/N: I am just going to call the professors Snape and McGonagall. I am too lazy to write Professor in front of their last names.) were happy to be back in their rooms. Unused to the hustle and bustle of a palace preparing for a ball. Numair, Daine, George, and Alanna were all used to it by now and were only glad that the touring was over. It was hard showing newcomers every sight of the palace.   
  
*Story follows Ron, Hermione, Harry, Snape, and McGonagall*  
  
"What are we supposed to wear for this ball, Professor?" Hermione asked McGonagall. Harry and Ron were sitting on the bed waiting for an answer; both hoping it wouldn't be dress robes. Snape sat in a corner, a look of disgust plastered on his face, brooding. He was thinking of the way Numair and George acted around Alanna and Daine, still unaware that Alanna was George's wife and Daine was Numair's fiancé.   
"Well, I really don't know. We probably should wear what everyone else in Tortall wears." McGonagall replied.  
"Which means no dress robes?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"I don't know Mr. Weasley, but likely not." McGonagall said  
"We'll go ask Numair, Professor." Harry said.  
"Oh alright, but hurry back, the ball should be starting in a few hours." McGonagall agreed.   
Harry Ron and Hermione hurried across the hall. They stopped at apartment number eighteen and knocked. There was a whistrle and the door opened to reveal Numair standing there, holding some papers. He scowled at Kitten (the one who opened the door).   
"I wish you wouldn't do that." Numair told Kitten, "What if I was doing some sort of spell and couldn't be interrupted, hmm? Oh, well." He scratched the top of Kitten's head and turned to the three kids standing in the doorway watching him. "What can I do for you?"  
"Er—Master Numair? We were sent over to ask you what we were supposed to where to this ball thingy. " Harry started  
"Yeah, at a ball in Hogwarts we wear dress robes, but I don't think that is what we wear here." Ron finished for him.  
"Oh, I totally forgot about dress attire. Ron and Harry come with me, Hermione stay here." Numair stated as he walked briskly out the door and across the hall to the open door. "Ahem. Professor McGonagall would you please step across the hall. Hermione is there. Wait there and Daine will be with you shortly. Snape come with me, Harry and Ron." McGonagall walked across the hall and Numair, Snape, Harry, and Ron left the room. As Numair passed his apartment he motioned with his hand and black fire spilled out. Then he muttered some Old Thak and continued walking. Ron and Harry exchanged questioning glances, but said nothing. They were becoming used to weird things happening. Numair led them to a room filled with cloth. A short balding man was there, examining some cloth.   
When he saw Numair he exclaimed, "Numair, what are you doing here?"  
"Hello, Jeremy! These people need some formal breeches and shirts for the ball tonight." Numair said as he indicated to the three people behind him.  
"So these are the visitors. Yes I believe I can help them. Come over here." Said the man called Jeremy. He began to take measurements. Meanwhile…  
  
*Story follows Hermione, McGonagall, and Daine*  
  
Hermione and McGonagall had only been waiting a few moment when Daine came into the main room from a back one. She was covered in feathers, bird poop, and scratches on her clothes. She stopped when she saw the two other people and blushed.  
"I'm sorry. I just finished healing a bird. What are you here for?" the two girls shrugged, as Kitten ran over and pulled on Daine's pant leg. "What is it Kit?" Kitten pointed to a note on a table. Daine walked over, read the note, smiled and said. "Well, it let's get you some clothes for tonight. We'll go to Kuri. She'll help. Then you will probably have to do your hair. " Daine led the two people away down the hall, to Kuri.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Numair and George  
  
Sunset found Daine in the dress she had worn to Carthak, the lavender one with the gold overcoat and her hair pinned up. Hermione in a shimmering blue gown with her hair sleeked down and McGonagall in a pastel green gown, with her hair loosely tied back. Numair was wearing elegant black breeches, a flowing white shirt, and a blue tunic, his hair in a short horsetail. Ron and Harry were almost identical in breeches, shirt and tunic, except, Harry had green breeches and tunic and Ron had blue. Harry's bangs wee flattened to hide his scar and Ron's hair was combed nicely. Both wore white shirts. Snape was obstinate and refused to wear anything, but black breeches, white shirt, and black tunic.   
They all walked together down to the ballroom talking casually. As they entered the room they stopped talking amazed at the beauty of it all. Many people were already dancing and some were sitting on the side. The group chose some seats and sat, watching, but not for long. Soon a tall, brown haired, green-eyed boy wearing a page's uniform walked over to Hermione and asked her to dance. Then a stocky, round faced man walked over to their group and introduced himself as Harailt of Ali. He asked McGonagall to dance. Then a pretty black haired, blue-eyed girl came and asked Ron to dance. And another girl came to ask Harry to dance. Ron's dancing partner introduced herself as Princess Kalasin. Ron told her his name, stammering. He couldn't believe his luck. The girl who was dancing with Harry introduced herself as Uline of Hannalhof, after Harry told her his name, nervously flattening his bangs. Hermione was introduced to and danced with many pages. Mainly just the brown haired Neal, and the redheaded Cleon. Snape eventually asked Alanna to dance and then Daine. He continued to dance with both for a while. Numair and George just watched him, talking of different things.   
Then when the ball was halfway over Snape whispered something to Alanna who then slapped and hissed, "I AM MARRIED!" then stomped off to find George.   
Snape looked abashed for a moment then found Daine, trying to escape the ball so she wouldn't have to dance with him. Daine knew that if she was asked she had to dance, so she reluctantly did.   
At the end of the dance, Snape whispered to her, "I am in room 21, if you want to come see me tonight. If you are interested."   
Daine shoved him away and looked sickened, like she would vomit. Then she said coolly, "No, I am not interested in what room number you are in, but I am sure my fiancé, Numair would like to know where the person who made moves on me is staying."   
Snape looked to where Numair and George were sitting, comparing their bulging muscles with each other. Snape looked horrified. Numair looked up and saw the look on Daine's face, then the look on Snape's. He got up and began to walk over when Alanna stomped up to George and whispered something to him. George's face contorted with fury and he too stood up. Both of them walked over to Snape.   
Numair asked Daine, "Is something wrong my magelet?"   
Daine whispered something to him and Numair's face paled. Not with fear, but with anger. Calmly Numair nodded to George and they walked to Snape, who was frozen on the spot, scared to move. They each grabbed one arm and picked him up. They then carried him out the exit. Not too many people noticed this. They were used to weird thing happening with Numair and George. Alanna and Daine smiled at each other.  
"I think we should go outside and watch the fun." Alanna told Daine, so they quietly exited after George, Snape, and Numair.  
  



End file.
